Fade Into The Moonlight (One shot)
by UchihaHatred
Summary: One hot room, with two extremely hot guys. Can it get any hotter? (NaruSakuSasu) Slight NejiSaku.


**Author's Notes: I don't why, but I like doing One-shots better than regular mutli-chapter stories. *shrugs* Oh well. More one-shots to come.**

**Plz, enjoy, and review. :3**

* * *

_**Fade Into The Moonlight**_

_**Summary: One hot room, with two extremely hot guys. Can it get any hotter?**_

_**Word Count: 1,134**_

_**Genre: Romance, Humor**_

* * *

_Why is this happening now?_

_At this moment?_

_I. . . .I can't breathe. . . ._

_Why?_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Why is it so hot in here?_

_Oh, that's right. . . . _

_Naruto had the heat turned up to 1000. ._

_Idiot._

"But Sakura-chan!It's so cold in here! I feel like my toes are going to fall off!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, as he pulled the blanket we were sharing closer to him.

I sighed.

"I don't care. I'm hot, so turn it off or I will," I replied hotly.

Naruto pouted, and slowly got up from the couch and trudged his way to the thermostat and turned the dial down just a tad.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled off my sweatshirt.

"Naruto, I swear. If you don't do something about this heat, I will."

He plopped back down in between Sasuke and I, then pulled me into his arms and laid his head on top of mine. I groaned and tried to pull away from him, but I think I forgot that he was a lot stronger than I was. I sighed again, and just him do whatever. It was too freakin' hot to be wrestling with him when I knew that the heat didn't really provide me with much energy to do too much of anything.

"You idiot, she's right. It _is_ hot in here," Sasuke said, as he pulled off his black sweatshirt, and threw it on the table in front of us.

I slapped Naruto's arm, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You see baka! Even Sasuke said it's hot in here. And you know I don't like to sweat Naruto. . . ." I gave him one of my pissed-off looks, then he lowered his face down to mine.

_What the?_

I blushed.

"N-naruto, w-what are you doing," I asked him, as he came closer.

He smirked, but kissed my nose sweetly instead.

"Nothing! You're just so cute, Sakura-chan!" He boasted, and rubbed his cheek against mine, which made me blush like crazy.

"Narutoooo, stop. I hate it when you do that. It feels weird," I whined, as I tried pushing him away, but to no avail. Again.

He snickered,and finally let me go, then leaned back into the couch, and watched the tv with a content look. I pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Then, Sasuke got up, walked past the tv, and sat down on the other side of me with a smirk. I turned to him, and gave him yes-did-you-need-something look.

"I couldn't concentrate on the movie," Was his explanation.

_What a horrible explanation it was._

"Whatever, just don't annoy me," I said, and looked back at the tv, then tried to figure out what was happening since I was being seriously distracted.

The girl, who was suppose to be the protagonist, was fighting off some bad guy with a katana. It's suppose to be an assassination movie, which I don't usuallywatch often, but considering that she was laughing and cutting him up to pieces. . . .

_it was more like a crazy movie to me._

"Move, you idiot! Don't you see her right behind you! Ugh! You. . . .! You! You-"

"You know he can't hear you, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes, then threw my hands in the air only to slap Sasuke clean in the face. He covered his face with his hands, and groaned.

I immediately, in the heap of a nervous act, crawled into his lap, and tried to pry his hands away from his face, but instead I felt his hands drop onto my waist and pull me closer to him. I blushed darkly. His hot breath came closer to my ear.

_Dear god, what have you gotten me into now?_

"Hn, Sakura. Who would've known that you liked me this much? I do enjoy the warmth radiating from you, but don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" He whispered.

I blushed darker, but my inner was seriously was freaking out.

**_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Sasuke is touching me! He's touching me! The heaven's have sung! The angels have smiled upon me! This could be it! I could finally be Mrs. Uchiha, and have numerous Uchiha babies! Yes!_**

_Seriously Inner?_

**Heck yeah! Sasuke is like a fucking sex god!**

_I hope you know that he's also a bastard._

**Yeah, and?**

_*sigh* Whatever._

**You love it. Admit it.**

_Cutting you off now._

**Hey!**

"Sasuke-kun, could you. . . . um. ."

He smirked. "Could I what, Sakura-_chan_?"

Before I could've replied with an idiotic way of saying something threatening, Naruto saved me from the embarrassment, and pulled me onto his lap, and shielded me with his lean arms. I could so feel his abs through his shirt.

**This day just keeps getting better and better!**

_You're an embarrassment, you know that?_

**Not until you told me. Thanks by the way!**

_No, my pleasure._

"You bastard! Stop touching _my _Sakura-chan! You're making her blush!" Naruto said.

_Why thank you, Naruto. You're being of some use in these kinds of situations. At least I know that I can trust you with-_

"Only I make her squirm, and blush under my touch. . " He whispered velvety, and licked my earlobe slowly.

I squealed, and jumped out of his arms, then ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door, and locked it. I leaned up against it, and sighed.

"What perverts. . " I muttered, and slowly made my way to my bed, that looked really inviting at the moment, and plopped down on it with a deep, satisfying sigh.

"Now this is what I call relaxation," She mumbled, and snuggled into the comforter.

"You _do _know that we're ninjas, right Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto say from one side of my bed.

I yelped, and jumped up to land in someone's lap. I groaned mentally.

_Crap._

"Hey, Sakura," Neji said with a smirk.

I mentally slapped myself.

_What luck do I have. Oh joy._

* * *

**Author's End Notes: Sorry if it sucks. I'm seriously bored, so I just decided to do some one-shot work. Lol. **

**But don't forget to review, fav, and follow! They encourage me to keep writing other than my love for writing! :)**

**- UchihaHatred -**


End file.
